Little Devils
by Frek
Summary: [Four Brothers] A Halloween fic, set right after Jack joins the Mercer family. Watch as our favorite delinquents enjoy All Hallows Eve.


A/N- Okay so I'm still working on my other fic. But since its Halloween I this kinda popped into my head. Its set probably a couple months after Jack joins the mercer family. Enjoy :) and Happy Halloween!

Little Devils

"Jerry did you get it?" Bobby asked smearing fake blood down the front of his white jersey and over his hockey helmet.

"Yeah I got it, but you know we're not gonna get away with this, don't you Bobby?" Jeremiah pulled a pillow case out from under his bottom bunk. Reaching in, he extracted several fistfuls of fire crackers and smoke bombs as well as several rolls of toilet paper and a few cans of shaving cream.

"Not bad little brother. Don't worry about getting away with it; you just gotta learn the proper tactics to getting shit past Ma. Besides, its time we teach little Jackie what being a Mercer is all about." Bobby was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh which part, the being brought home by the cops or maybe the part where Mom grounds us for a month? Or maybe what you really love is all that community service?"

"Hey Jerry come on that was last year, this is this year," Jerry rolled his eyes at Bobby's lack of logic. "Hurry up and get ready, Ma wants to take pictures before we go."

"Alright I'm going, but you better go in there and check on Angel and Jack, I think I hear him dickin around on that guitar of his." Jerry quickly pulled on the black pants and shirt with the white patterns and pocketing the gloves. Grabbing the white makeup, Jerry quickly began to smear his features in white.

In the next room Jack was fighting a losing battle with his oldest brother. "Halloween is for little kids Bobby; I'm too old for this shit. And fuck you're 20, come on man!"

"First of all, watch your damn mouth kid. Second of all, the Mercer's are never too old for some fun on Halloween Jack, you just never been taught. Now I'm not gonna tell you again, get your costume on. Mom worked hard on that ass so don't be a jerk." Bobby's face was set and Angel was chuckling from the other side of the room.

"Come on Jack. Seriously man which sounds better, sittin in here being all mopey playing with that dumb guitar all by your damn self, or going out and causing some trouble with your brothers?" Angel raised an eyebrow as he straightened the jacket on his deep blue leisure suit.

Jack eyed his brothers and finally rolled his eyes and let out a tortured sigh. "Fine but you guys have to help me, cause this is a mess." Jack pointed at the pile of safety pins and the pieces of shredded bed sheet.

"Jesus Jack, you're gonna make us late, just like a damn woman," Bobby continued his needling of his youngest brother as he and Angel helped Jack with his costume. But he took the abuse, knowing that if argued back more than one of those pins would slip in his brothers' hands. He'd only been there a few months, but Jack was already feeling the pains of being the youngest. Even as Angel made some random crack about his "crazy cracker-ass hair" Jack knew it wasn't all bad though. These guys really loved him, something new in his life. The week before Jack had been jumped on the way home from a friend's house, which had not been a pretty sight. His brothers were none too pleased to say the least. A few days later the jerks who had beat him down were sporting their own injuries and Bobby made it clear to anyone that if you mess with one of the Mercer's, you mess with all of them. So, Jack could stand the fairy cracks and rough love his brothers showed him, because he knew that in a pinch these 3 guys would take a bullet for him no questions asked.

Jerry finished in the bathroom and stood in his brothers' doorway. "Man aint you guys done yet?"

"Sorry our little sister's takin forever." Bobby and Angel laughed as Jack clenched his fists at his sides.

"Boys, come on its getting late," Evelyn's voice floated up the stairs.

"We're comin Ma, just a few more minutes." Jeremiah called over his shoulder. Turning back to the room he looked to Bobby. "So how exactly are we gonna get past mom genius?"

"Yeah Bobby, I don't want community service this year. And I especially don't want to be grounded again, I got a date with that fine girl Terri next weekend," Angel smirked.

"Jesus you guys aren't pussin out on me are you? Cause it's a sad day when the Mercer's aren't down to wreak some havoc."

"Well then what's the plan Bobby?"

"Look Ma's expecting us to be up to something, so we let her catch us with something, nothing too big, maybe some of the firecrackers or something. That way she thinks she's got us and we drop the real shit out our window. So when we go we just grab the bag and head out to the party. We hang out for a while and then the real fun begins."

"The man's got a point," Angel's smile was huge.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jack mumbled.

"Aw, come on Jack. We'll make a man outta you yet kid. Now Angel get your shit together and you and Jerry drop it in the bushes. Jack come on, you get to be the distraction so she don't notice."

"Joy," Deadpan, Jack followed Bobby downstairs as Jerry and Angel piled their toys in Bobby and Jerry's room.

Downstairs Evelyn was prepping her Halloween treats. "Hey Ma, need some help." Bobby called.

"Sure," Evelyn came out to the living room and looked both boys up and down. "Hmm Bobby you need a little more blood on your face. And Jack, go bring me that whit makeup Jeremiah had."

"I'll get it Ma, can you find that old hockey stick we beat to hell?" Bobby started for the stairs.

"Okay but I want you to promise me you won't get into a fight with it Bobby." She called after him. "Its not that he's not smart, it's just that Bobby doesn't like to think" Evelyn winked at the newest addition to her family. Jack smiled back shyly.

Back upstairs Bobby grabbed some firecrackers and smoke bombs, jamming them in his pockets. "Okay Jerry put a roll of TP in your bag, Angel grab a can of shaving cream and put it in your jacket. Dump the rest outside and get your asses downstairs, alright?" At their nods, Bobby grabbed the blood and white makeup and dashed back down the stairs.

A few minutes later, with Bobby bloodier and Jack paler, the other two brothers tramped down the stairs. "Alright Ma, come on we're gonna miss out," Bobby almost whined to his mom.

Evelyn laughed and inspected the middle boys. She cocked Angel's feathered hat to the side and pronounced them ready. "Alright boys come on all together, picture time," at which point the three older brothers groaned in unison.

At Jack's confused look, Angel quickly explained. "Ma loves taking pictures, give it a few more months and you'll be sick of it too." Jack chuckled.

Enduring probably what amounted to a whole role of film being snapped, Bobby started herding his siblings towards the door, Alright Ma have fun with the trick or treaters."

"Hold it, get back here. Everyone empty your pockets and Jeremiah open your book bag." Evelyn's tone combined with the "mom look of death" was enough to make them comply with only perfunctory groaning. Collecting the contraband, Evelyn chuckled. "Okay. Now Bobby you watch out for your brothers, don't you let them get hurt or get in trouble."

"I won't Ma."

"Alright have fun, be home by midnight. Now give your mother a hug before you go."

One by one the Mercer brothers hugged the only person in the world that truly cared for them and left the house. Once the door was closed the boys started down the street for the party. A few houses down Bobby stopped them and turned to Angel. "Go get our bag of tricks, and hurry up we're running late as fuck." Angel nodded and darted between the houses to get to the alley running behind the street.

"So what party are we going to anyway?" Jack shifted in the cold October wind.

"The Dons throw this big as party every Halloween, everybody from the neighborhood shows up. All kinds of girls, music, and practically any kind of alcohol or drug you could ever want," Bobby chuckled. "But I swear to god Jack I catch you getting into anything you're not supposed to I'm gonna beat the ever loving shit outta you and bring you home to Ma. You get me? Same thing goes for you Jerry and Angel."

"Wait so why the hell is Mom letting us go to a gang party?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"What'd I say about that mouth?" Bobby rolled his eyes, "Jackie you got a lot to learn. Ma's not letting us go to a gang party, we told her it was a party a guy I know from work is throwing, which isn't exactly a lie," he grinned evilly.

"Yeah but I thought you guys said she knows everything?"

"Yeah but we pretend like we're being good. She knows that we're gonna get in trouble, but as long as we keep our noses out of trouble she lets some things slide. Mostly because she knows we can take care of each other."

Just then Angel came jogging up carrying the nights ammo close to his chest. "Bout damn time Angel, what'd you do stop and take a leak?" Shaking his head Bobby started off down the street, watching the neighbor hood kids start to come outside decked out in costumes excitedly chattering to their parents. Yeah this was gonna be a good initiation for Jack. Bobby smirked

-end-

A/N- (pt. 2) – Okay so this is all I can really write right now but there's definitely a part 2 simmering in the back burner somewhere. I just can't decide what mischief our boys should be up to on All Hallows Eve. And I cant decide if they should be brought home by the cops or not :evil smirk: so yeah any ideas on how I should finish this one please email me. As always reviews are always appreciated. oh and bonus points to whoever guesses what each brother went as for Halloween, especially Jeremiah because I made that kinda hard :)


End file.
